


Победа любой ценой

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Ради победы Брок пойдет на все, но противники очень серьезные.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 80





	Победа любой ценой

Брок пережал член у основания и рвано выдохнул. Стив, заметив маневр, выпустил головку изо рта.

– А вот так делать нельзя.

– Этого не уточняли.

Баки оторвался от задницы Стива, облизал припухшие губы и состроил зверскую рожу.

– Не пизди. Договаривались – держимся только на силе воли. Так я могу хоть сутки.

Брок в очередной раз пожалел, что повелся как мальчишка на подначки Баки и ввязался в этот спор. Хотя, если вспомнить все детали, начинало казаться, что инициатором был невинно хлопающий своими длинными ресницами Стив.

– Ладно, будет тебе сила воли.

Технично поднырнув под стоящего на коленях Стива, Брок взял в рот сочащийся смазкой член Баки. Стив немедленно воспользовался ситуацией и передислоцировался к нему за спину, начиная сразу выцеловывать шею и легко пощипывать уже потемневшие соски. Баки взвыл и вцепился в простыню, проделывая в ней очередную прореху.

* * *

Брок наивно считал, что, после целого года совместного проживания, перестав кончать только от вида растянутых вокруг члена губ Баки или порозовевшей идеальной задницы Стива, вполне сможет выиграть в споре. Тем более что преимущество было на его стороне – он-то накануне натрахался со Стивом до состояния нестояния, а вот Баки только к обеду вернулся из одиночки. Но спустя час совместного нахождения в постели стало ясно, что свои силы Брок явно переоценил.

Поначалу он просто наслаждался поцелуями и ласками, чуть не забыв о «цели визита». Но когда Стив начал посасывать ему яйца, а Баки не сдержал довольной улыбки, видя, как Брок выгнулся дугой, взял себя в руки и приступил к решительным действиям.

Определив оголодавшего за двое суток Баки как слабое звено, Брок зашел сразу с козырей и, впившись пальцами в напрягшиеся бедра, насадился ртом на его член сразу до основания. Стив тут же нивелировал все попытки сосредоточиться только на доставлении удовольствия, начав аккуратно растягивать Брока, так четко попадая по простате, словно это он был снайпером.

Решив, что раз Баки уже пять минут стойко держится, хоть и матерится как сапожник, то пора оставить его в покое, Брок прекратил убойный минет и затянул Стива на себя, пресекая читерские попытки вырвать победу. Стоило войти в комфортный ритм, при этом вовсю вспоминая самые неприглядные последствия применения огнестрельного оружия, как Баки улегся сбоку и начал ласкать Броку член, оглаживая головку по кругу и щекоча языком уздечку. От позорного поражения спас Стив, который неосмотрительно решил воевать сразу на два фронта и запустил пальцы в задницу Баки.

Сменив диспозицию за полчаса несколько раз, все трое поймали злой азарт и вовсю использовали самые грязные приемы из своих богатых сексуальных арсеналов.

Брок удержался на самой грани оргазма, когда Баки, круто прогнувшись в спине, яростно подавался бедрами навстречу, на обратном движении погружаясь глубоко в Стива. Не кончить, когда сам Стив оседлал Брока и начал плавно приподниматься, выпуская член почти полностью, и снова опускаться до самого основания, при этом плавно поводя бедрами (явно у Баки научился), помогло только то, что сам Баки переключился на Стива, устроившись у него за спиной и надрачивая его прижавшийся к животу член.

* * *

Сейчас Брок явственно ощущал, как пульсирует во рту головка, и понимал, что близок к выведению из строя одного из противников, но Стив внезапно прекратил оказывать огневую поддержку и улегся на постель, сосредоточенно засопев.

Брок выпустил член Баки изо рта и заинтересованно уставился на Стива, пытаясь угадать его план и давая себе небольшую передышку. Баки издевательски хмыкнул и лениво потянулся.

– Предлагаю вам сдаться, потому что победитель в этом споре был определен с самого начала. Вы подумайте, а я пока перекурю.

– Сдается мне, кто-то скоро короной потолок в доме поцарапает, – отбрил Брок и начал прикидывать, на ком сосредоточить свои усилия, потому что справиться одновременно с двумя явно не выйдет.

Стив, очевидно, пришел к тому же мнению, шире раздвинул ноги и ловко уложил на себя Баки. Тот, фыркнув, медленно вошел в Стива сразу на всю длину, принял устойчивое положение, упершись локтями в подушки, и мерно задвигал бедрами. Брок совершил тактический просчет, засмотревшись на своих партнеров и не успев подключиться к процессу.

Стив, актерские способности которого, вопреки сложившемуся мнению непосвященных, были прокачаны до достойного уровня, вдруг словно стал меньше, заломил брови и часто задышал. Баки слегка сбился с ритма.

– Баки... Бак... Любимый... Сильнее, давай же... Я не сломаюсь... – вдруг заполошно зачастил Стив и, сжав ногами талию Баки, начал рвано подмахивать.

Баки замер, протяжно застонал и вздрогнул всем телом, кончая мощно и глубоко.

– Ах ты, маленький бруклинский засранец, – восхищенно протянул он, отдышавшись.

– Мастерство не пропьешь, – довольно ответил Стив любимой цитатой Баки и перевел взгляд на Брока, хитро прищурившись.

Почувствовав, что дело пахнет жареным, Брок переглянулся с Баки и показал ему их секретный жест, означавший сдвоенную атаку. Обиженный коварным поведением, Баки за секунду принял решение и кивнул, подтверждая, что готов сотрудничать. Аккуратно выйдя из Стива, он сразу же перевернул его, уткнув лицом в подушку, и, вздернув задницу кверху, начал со смаком вылизывать припухший вход, собирая языком вытекающие наружу капли спермы.

Стив выругался настолько витиевато, что чуть не отвлек Брока от его вклада в укрощение строптивого, но желание выиграть вовремя помогло бросить все силы на удачное завершение миссии. Брок устроился поудобнее и начал активно сосать, периодически выпуская пунцовую головку изо рта и легко дуя на нее. Стив продержался с полминуты и, глухо вскрикнув, излился Броку на язык.

Брок отдышался, сел, победно вскинул кулак и за пару движений довел себя до оргазма сам, гордо смотря на поверженных соперников.

* * *

– Через пять минут подлетаем к точке высадки. Всем приготовиться, – Стив повесил щит за спину и подошел к люку джета.

Баки тут же встал рядом.

– Кхм... – кашлянул Брок. – Ничего не забыли?

– Да надел я броник, – огрызнулся Баки. – И Стив тоже.

– Парашюты.

– Брок...

– Сейчас же. Уговор дороже денег.

Стив закатил глаза, но пошел за парашютами.

– Баки, не вижу на тебе шлема.

– Он будет мешать.

– Патлы твои, значит, не мешают, а шлем будет. Быстро упаковался как положено.

– Если бы я выиграл, то семья была бы на месяц обеспечена домашней пиццей, – проворчал Баки и обвинительно ткнул пальцем в Брока. – А мы с тобой – еще и освобождением от нудной писанины отчетов.

– Скажи спасибо, что Стив не выиграл. Иначе ты уже взвыл бы от совместных утренних пробежек и сраной йоги, чтоб Беннеру пусто было.

– Ничего, уверен, вам понравится, – безмятежно улыбнулся Стив, перемещая щит на плечевое крепление. – Через три недели устроим матч-реванш.


End file.
